Naruto: Behind the Scenes The Leaf Exclusive
by AMTNaruto
Summary: All the action that goes on to make Naruto! And some very funny events that happen off screen and how the actors... really act!
1. Naruto: Behind the Scenes Episode 1

**Episode 1:**

Director: Ok, Here we go!

Naruto: Alright! We're about to show you behind the scenes, real action that goes into making Naruto. I have to warn you though........ things aren't t exactly the same as they are on the show sometimes!

Producer: Naruto, Jim needs you on set!

Naruto: Ok! Wait.....First, Theme Music!

(Opening Song, Barnie Girl plays)

Naruto: WAIT, WTF!?! Who did that!!!!! UGH! AS IF I HAVE TO ASK!!

Ichigo: HA! TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!!! THAT'S FOR TRAPPING ME IN THAT REVOLVING DOOR WHEN I WAS THROWING UP!!!!!

Naruto: Grrr...

(Real Opening Song Plays: A Shorter Version of Season 8 theme song to Naruto)

Director: Ok, thats enough of that, Naruto. Now, you and the others get on set. And...........ACTION!

Kakashi: Naruto, throw a kunai 3 meters to your left!

Naruto: !!! Got it! *throws kunai*

Peter Griffin: Agh! What the hell man!!

Director: Dammit, CUT!!!

Sakura: Peter Griffin?! What the hell is he doing here?! He's not even in this show!

Peter: Well miss, While I do disagree with your statement, I'll defend to the death your right to say it.............. Sphincter!

Director: Ok, who invited Griffin?

All: *look at Kakashi angrily*

Kakashi: Well...I *Ahem*...uh heh heh! *walks off whistling*

Director: Dammit Kakashi! What did I say about invite last time! *scene cuts to flashback just like Family Guy*

Naruto: No, no, no, no, no,! *stops the scene* We're not doing a flashback! Not after what happened last time! *scene cuts to another flashback*

Naruto: *stops it again* HEY!! What did I just say! What am I, Hinata? Can you not here me? NO MORE FLASHBACKS!

Director: *sighs* I don't get paid enough for this!

Sakura: *walks by* What are you talking about? This is fictional, you don't even get paid!

Director: *looks angrily at Sakura* Nevermind! Yo, Bartleby!

Producer: Yes, sir?

Director: Get Lardo outta here!

Peter: Who are you calling uncle tom?!

All: *quiet*

Producer: Right away, sir! *escorts peter out*

Sakura: *looks at peter* What a f****ing retard!

Director: Alright, alright, let's pick up from before.........ACTION!!

Kakashi: Naruto, throw a kunai 3 meters to your left!

Naruto: !!! Got it! *throws kunai*

Orochimaru: Augh!

Naruto: oh C'mon!! You've gotta be kiddin' me! Where the hell did you come from?! *camera looks at Orochimaru*

Orochimaru: You B***ard!! Im not getting paid to be on screen this early in the series! Son-of-a-b****!

Director: CUT! *grunts* Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing here?!

Orochimaru: What the hell are you talking about?! I live here! That's why all my clothes and snakes are here! Well, actually these snakes were supposed to appear in that movie "Snakes on a plane," you know, so I could get rich off of the good reviews, but..... well, you know the rest, so here I am.....homeless.

Naruto: Gee, sucks to be you!

Director: *sighs* I had to pick Naruto.... I could've chosen Dragon Ball Z, hell, I would've settled for Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Me: Yes, in some ways, I do consider Avatar part-anime. Plus it kicks butt!*

Kakashi: Hey Sakura, I 've always wondered something...

Sakura: what?

Kakashi: How does Ino's father put up with her?

Sakura: That's one of the mysteries in this world.....

Inoichi: *appears out of nowhere* Booze helps...

Sakura and Kakashi: ???? *stares at Inoichi as he came out of nowhere*

End


	2. Naruto: Behind the Scenes Episode 2

_**Naruto**_: ok, so..... I guess your probably wondering why Sasuke was the only member who didn't have a speaking role last episode. Well......... there's a reason for that. *cuts to a shooting episodes scene *

_**Director**_: And........Action!

Sasuke: I have to avenge my clan! And kill a certain someone........ because killing him.... is the reason...... I EXIST!!!!!!

_**Director**_: Cut! Nice job, Sasuke!

_**Sasuke**_: um.....are you sure... I wasn't too mean or loud? *twiddles fingers*

_**Director**_: *sighs* No, sasuke, you were fine!

_**Sasuke**_: um......ok.. I'll go practice my next lines..... *Runs off screen and runs into the camera*

_**Director**_: No! Sasuke, watch where your goi–!!!!

_**Cameraman**_: Waaa-AHHHH!!!

_**Director**_: Dammit! That's the 5th camera this week!

_**Sakura**_: *walks by* That's also the 8th cameraman this week!

_**Director**_: Augh! *smacks his forehead*

*Theme song plays*

_**Producer**_: Um, sir, the ninja you wanted are here.

_**Director**_: Alright, bring them in!

_**Ino**_: Yeah! The Ino-Shika-Cho team is here!

_**Choji**_: *with food in his mouth* Uh huh......

_**Shikamaru**_: ZzzzZZZZzzzzz *asleep in the middle of the door*

_**Director**_: *whispers to producer* Hey! I thought I said we don't want Ino!

_**Producer**_: *whispers back* Well, the girl we had to play the role was too big an actress.

_**Director**_: *still whispering* Who'd you try to get? Jessica Alba? Angelina Jolie?

_**Producer**_: *also still whispering* No, I mean she was literally to big an actress. She weighed over 300 lbs. In fact, she's right over there sleeping under the buffet table.

_**Director**_: Agh! Fine! Ino, Choji, go get ready in your dressing rooms! And somebody, get Shikamaru out of the damn doorway!

_**Ino**_: Excuse me! *taps the producer's shoulder* I hoped you guys remembered to get my new mirror for my dressing room.

_**Producer**_: Well, how could we! We even got you a new and customized mirror just for you!

_**Ino**_: Thanks! *skips to her dressing room*

_**Producer**_: Especially since you broke the last one when you looked into it.... *turns around and walks off*

_**Director**_: Ok, everyone hurry up, filming starts in 3 minutes!

_**Choji**_: Um, hey Jim! Why is their a fat chick under the buffet table? I actually lost my appetite when I saw here! Can you believe that! I lost my appetite!

_**Shikamaru**_: *yawns* *takes out his phone* Hey, mom! Did you remember to pack my pillow and Superman pajamas.

_**Choji**_: Whoa, whoa, wait, hold on a minute! The Leaf Village has computers, and even cellphones....... but it doesn't have cars? What the hell is up with that!? I mean seriously, what period in time do we even live in?

_**Director**_: ok, ok, if we're all done breaking the 4th wall, let's get to work! Everybody on set!

_**Ino**_: *comes out of her room* Oh, by the way, Mr. Producer man! I'm going to need a new mirror! Thanks! *skips off*

_**Producer**_: ........ Oh, dammit!

_**Director**_: Ok, ready................. Action!

_**Choji**_: Leave it to me! Partial Expansion Jutsu! *grabs 2 evil ninja and squeezes them*

_**Shikamaru**_: Shadow Possession Jutsu! *catches 8 ninja and throws shuriken at them*

_**Ino**_: Mind Transfer Jutsu! *takes the mind of one of the ninja*

_**Evil Ninja**_: .......!!

_**Evil Ninja (2**__**)**_: Hey! Are you alright, man!

_**Evil Ninja**_: Yeah!

_**Evil Ninja(2)**_: Are you sure?

_**Evil Ninja**_: Yeah, although I do feel more bitchy now!

_**Shikamaru**_: That explains it all! Heh heh!

_**Choji**_: Hahaha! Burned! He torched your ass, Ino!

_**Ino**_: *grunts*

Ends


	3. Naruto: Behind the Scenes Episode 3

**Episode 3**

Gaara: Hello viewers..... Today's episode is gonna be a little different..... From here on out this series is gonna be called "Gaara's Sand Time of Fun!"

Naruto: THE HELL IT IS!!!!!

Gaara: What's that? You want a sand foot up your ass...?

Naruto: O.o

Gaara: Didn't think so! We'll start off with our first segment, "Wake up, It's Make up!" with Kankuro!

Naruto: *disguised as audience viewer* BOOO!!!! Kankuro is Gay!!

Gaara: Yes we all know that, now will you shut up, please.

Naruto: No, you shut up please!

Gaara: NARUTO, I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!

Naruto: ....

Gaara: Where was I? Oh yes, Today–

Naruto: Gaara has Michael Jackson posters in his room...

Gaara: THAT'S IT!!!!! IT'S SAND TIME!!! TURN OF THE CAMERAS!!! *beats the hell out of Naruto*

Naruto: *laughs towards camera* Heh heh! Jackass! He doesn't know he's fighting a clone!

Gaara: I DO NOW!!!

Naruto Uh oh... O.o

(Opening Song Plays)

Naruto: Ok today we're--

Tenten: GGGGRRRRRR!!!!!

Naruto: Having issues there, Ninenine?

Tenten: YOU SAY THAT JOKE ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA SHOVE THIS KUNAI UP UR ASS!!!!!

Naruto: Is that a promise...?

Tenten: SHUT UP!!! But yes, I am having issues... You see it all started with--

Naruto: Sorry Tenten I didn't mean to give out a vibe..

Tenten: what?

Naruto: I didn't mean to give out a vibe that I actually care..

Tenten: .

Neji: She's just upset cuz Guy Sensei took away all her weapons and gave her toy weapons

Tenten: He said I have to work out my anger issue before I can get them back . WHICH I WAS!!! I mean, what better way to let out anger than to attack innocent citizens who are just asking to get hit?

Naruto and Neji: .....

Tenten: Man, I really do have problems, don't I? *leaves*

Neji: So....

Naruto: Uh huh....

Neji: So did u hear about Lee?

Naruto: NO WHAT??? O.o

Neji: *uses gentle fist on naruto* He heard your ass just got laid out! Heh heh! *runs away*

Kakashi: That Neji.... He is a sly one, that's for true... By the way Naruto, since your on the floor fidgeting away, why don't you make yourself useful and clean it *throws rag on Naruto's head*

Director: You guys are so f***ed up... you should be more sensitive to Naruto!

Naruto: *panting* Thanks Jim...

Director: No problem! Now, do you have that $5 I lent you?

Naruto: Oh yeah, not yet I'll have it by Friday...

Director: Hmmm, yeah ok, or another option! Have it by today or your fired

Naruto: You can't fire me! I'm the Main character!

Director: They also said I can't steal Tsunade's alcohol or beat up that kid with the boogers who hangs out with Konohamaru!

Sakura: Two things wrong with what you just said...1) Your gonna die when Lady Tsunade gets here and 2) Provided that you actually live after being beat up by Lady Tsunade.... you'll go to jail for child abuse.

Director: Look! I told the kid to wipe his nose! I even gave him a gift basket in his dressing room full of tissues! And what does he do? He comes on my stage with that little eye-sour dangling from his nose for like 30 episodes! I read it as a sign that he wanted his ass beat...

Sakura: I bet... now can we get back to filming!

Director: Yeah whatever! Come on guys!

Naruto: *gets up*

Gaara and Shikamaru: *walk up beside him*

Shikamaru: You ready for our scene guys?

Gaara: Yeah... Jim said If I make another screw up like that Ashton Kutcher incident we had the other week, he's gonna kill off my character later in the series...

Shikamaru: Well, lets just pray nothing happens!

Gaara: Yeah! *walks off as camera catches his gourd full of explosives, matches and lubrication*

Naruto and Shikamaru: Heheheheheh!

End


End file.
